The Real Story
by JibbsRibbsNCISMOTIVELover2014
Summary: Harry's real story. Mentions of rape. Vote on the poll to see if your chosen couples making it into this story.
1. Who is Splendora?

**AN: This is my first Harry Potter fic, the plot came to me a little out of order since it started with chapter 3. I hope you will like it. Please read and review and if you are confused pm me and I will answer when I can.**

**Disclaimer: I only do one and this is it. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1**

I know that if you are reading this then you have heard the stories of Harry Potter. Be warned as they are yet to be confirmed, except the one about his parents' death and his need to stay with his muggle family consisting of his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and his cousin Dudley. (This is only because they didn't know about us.) We will find out now about the Sorcerers' Stone since he is now 11, they are all only visions told and made out to be true as of right now but may be proved to be wrong. I am also the cousin of Harry Potter and this is my story. My name is Splendora Cameron Ann Morgan McGonagall. I like Harry, am 11 and am starting Hogwarts.

"Cam! Can you please come into the living room for a few minutes?" my mom called up the stairs.

"Be down in a second." I yelled running as fast as possible out of my room and down the stairs.

"Sweetie your dad and I have to tell you some things you may not like." my mom started as I sat on the couch. "Matt this has to do with your family more than mine, as of right now, why don't you tell her."

"Fine I will. Cammie…we have lied to you about who your family is. We are moving to England to allow you to get proper schooling," my dad said.

"When do we leave?" I asked excitedly.

"The thing about that is, it only take a minute or less to get there. That is possible since I am a wizard as you and your mom are witches. We are moving so you can learn more about our true heritage. Tonight we are going to bring you a couple of special ways to meet your grandparents. Tomorrow we will also take the special ways to get your school stuff and bring some of it home, considering school is the next day, where you will still ride the train in with the other students. All of our stuff from here is in our safe house in London," he told me, and then he turned to my mom and said, "Rach, we will have to tell her about your side of the family tomorrow. In addition, we will need to apparate to the safe house then floo to my dad's office. He kindly reminded me right before we started talking to Cammie. He and mom also said we could stay at the school then floo to Diagon Alley from there and apparate home."

"Perfect grab Cam and I will meet you at the house then we will floo over to Hogwarts. Bye." my mom answered as my dad grabbed my hand, we arrived at the familiar safe house where we met my mom, and she told my dad to show me how to complete the journey to meet my grandparents.

After I came out of the fireplace connected to the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts I ran over and stood next to my dad, until my mom came and stood on the other side of me, since I walked out to see a woman whose hair was black with a few streaks of gray held tight in a bun. Her face was stern yet gentle when she looked toward the man, whom looked like an older version of my father with the exception of the hair and eyes, behind the desk and my dad.

"Is that Splendora? Can we get a hug?" the scary looking woman asked.

"No and my name is Cameron NOT Splendora. I don't hug new people." I answered.

"Yes mother this is Splendora but in the muggle world in the USA. We went by alias names and hers consisted of her three middle names, Cameron Ann Morgan." my dad turned to me and said, "Cam your real name is Splendora Cameron Ann Morgan McGonagall. These people here are your grandparents, also the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress of this school, on my side. Will you give them a hug if your mother and I do it first?"

I just shrugged and said, "I guess. However, I would feel more comfortable if there was more talking since the silence is awkward. Wait, did you just say my real name is something different form what you have called me my whole life?" We all hugged the scary looking Deputy Headmistress and the Headmaster.

"Please tell me, Cameron, why you looked scared when you first got here. I know I look and seem intimidating but I try not to be when it comes to family, at least until they enter my class and they act up. As your dad said, I am your grandmother. Can you guess my name? Hint it is a strange one also." the woman asked.

"Rachel and I have some things to do at the house before tomorrow in Cammie's room." he whispered "Do you think you could please handle Cammie for a few hours? If we can pre-sort her, we will get some 'house' stuff for her room at home. We just have her room to finish up. We only moved her stuff when we apparate there before we flooed here." my dad told them.

"Not a problem Matthew. We will do that request quick before you leave so you will know what to get tomorrow, although I have a feeling we all know where she will be placed. Min, please bring the hat over and place it on Cam's head. Cam why don't you sit down in the chair across from my desk? After the sorting I will know who your head of house is.," my grandfather said in his Headmaster voice. I did as he suggested and the Deputy Headmistress placed an ugly looking hat on my head and it started talking which scared me.

"Well, well, well a student coming to see me early. Tell me what you seek." the hat asked.

"We seek to know this student's, our granddaughter's, house before the start of term." both said to the hat.

"Surely she is not the granddaughter of both of you or either of you for that matter. I conclude this since neither of you has a child to give you grand children nor are you married. However, by the things I can read in her mind the first day I would put her in… Gryffindor." the hat answered.

Apparently, I continued the tradition of house in the family without knowing it. This caused the whole family celebrating with hot chocolate, my grandfather's idea and I love it! My parents left right after leaving me alone with these people. "Albus why don't you tell her about the day her parents graduated and you messed up calling the names." grandma suggested.

"Minerva I'd rather not." he replied.

"Can I answer her questions now?" I asked reminding them I was in the room.

"Go ahead and answer if you would like. Sorry we haven't given you a chance to yet." he answered.

"Don't worry, about it, I planned it this way since I had no idea the answer for one question. I figured if I waited long enough I would get the answer. I did." I replied with a sly smirk.

"A very clever grandchild we have Albus. Cameron your answers please." my grandmother stated.

"Well you looked as if in professor mode right away, except when looking at him (I said while pointing at my grandfather) and my dad. Now this other question is the one I had no idea. Except that I knew, you have the same initials as my dad so I thought Morgan. I assumed if so I would have been named after you. However, after the clue you gave I knew I was wrong; I hate to be wrong so I waited for it to slip. Then when he (pointing at my grandfather again) called you Min, I knew it was short for something so I waited a while longer for you to say something to wear him down. So the answer is Minerva…ha!" I answered confidently.

"Are you sure you are Matt's? Your father was NEVER clever and I don't recall your mom being very clever either," my grandpa said with a chuckle.

"I have spent a lot of time with my step-cousin/ friend Zach and my Aunt Abby. Aunt Abby mainly when my parents went on missions." I replied.

"Ahh, Abigail Evans, bright young lady, also very clever. I now understand." concluded the Headmaster.

"Now can I have a turn for family related questions?" I asked.

"Sure sweetie. What do you want to know?" the Deputy Headmistress asked.

"What do I call you when not in school? I mean when I undoubtedly see you, on holidays and the summer/ whenever out of school." I asked.

"How about Grams and Weirdo?" she answered.

"Why Weirdo? I personally like Grams and Gramps." the headmaster suggested.

"Well Gramps that sounds good. Can I possibly be brought somewhere to sleep, because I am exhausted from information overload?" I asked.

"Sure. One thing, what would you like to be called? Then you can follow us." Grams asked as she led the way.

"Well until school I will go bye Cam or Cammie. During school I would like to go by my given wizard world name of Splendora or Dora as a nickname." I answered.

"Alright Cammie here we are. Your parents will be back soon. We will let them know you are in here. Gramps and I are in the next room over if you need anything. Do not be afraid to ask. Goodnight." Grams replied.

"Goodnight. Thank you for showing you are not as scary as I first thought Grams. And Gramps thanks for your help figuring out the question and make sure you are ready to tell that story in the morning."

"I will. Goodnight." he replied as I walked into the room I was staying in for the night.


	2. Diagon Alley

AN: Some of the stuff that is confusing this chapter will be made clearer by the next chapter.

**Chapter 2**

After a few hours later at breakfast, Gramps had supposedly forgotten he was supposed to tell a story. When the house elf delivered the meal I reminded him, which earned me an evil glare, causing him to get all shy and quiet. This is the story that caused his embarrassment:

(Dumbledore POV)

"It was your parents' graduation day. Also, it was the day your father planned to propose to your mother. It was time to read the names of the graduates. I did perfectly fine until I was almost done the 'E' section; I ended up skipping your mother's name and began the, very short, 'F' section. When I got to your father's name, everyone had assumed he was your Grams' nephew since they did not know she was an only child. I called up your father then your mother. She was the one to point out the mistake and was very confused by it until right at the start of the party after the ceremony when he actually proposed.

(Cam/Dora POV)

"Wow I didn't know what story Cameron was talking about, but, I figured it would be one to embarrass you and possibly us if it was meant to get to know you a bit better." my mom said after Gramps finished the story.

"Well…I was the one to suggest it since he was being an idiot. Now that we have all slept and eaten. Who is ready for some shopping?" Grams asked in an ususually chipper voice as the house elves cleared the table and went to the headmaster's office and flooed over to a store in Diagon Alley.

"Let's see how long it takes for someone from the 'Prophet' to catch the five of us together and put the clues to the family puzzle together. Cam, why don't you and your grandparents go get your wand, if they don't mind bringing you." my dad said giving me some money for my wand, "your mom and I will go get some of your other things. We need to talk about a grown up thing, and we will tell you about later at home. How about we meet up in a half hour outside of the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Alright with me. I need to speak with Olivander about something very important, and to check on some things at other shops on the way to the Leaky Cauldron and then all of my errands should be done. So unless your dad has a problem we will see you then." Grams said with a smile leaning towards Gramps.

"It's alright with me; however, I do wish to make a quick stop to Gringotts to pick something up from the schools vault. I will meet you two at Olivander's in a moment." Gramps replied with a wink.

~Time Skip~

When Grams, Gramps and I arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, my parents had not. By the time they arrived so had some strange woman whom everyone else knows to be none other than the gossip reporter Rita Skeeter. "Headmaster, it is good to see you outside of the school," she said.

"Well I figured if the rest of the family wanted/needed an outing before school starts tomorrow I may as well go for one myself," he answered.

"We know you have a brother but what exactly do you mean by 'the rest of the family'?" she asked.

Gramps shared a look with the rest of us as if asking if we were okay with the information being let out so soon after it being known to all of us. We all nodded to indicate it was okay; Grams also slid her chair closer to Gramps to boost his confidence and see if Skeeter could pick up on the hint. "Well I mean my lovely wife, our daring son, his two girls aka my beautiful daughter-in-law and their amazing daughter," he answered.

"When did this all happen? I mean no one has even suspected that you would ever be married," she said in his direction not even noticing Grams.

"Well it started when my wife and I were fifth years at school, we married three years later, a year after that we had a son. Now he is grown, is married for thirteen years and has a daughter who begins at Hogwarts tomorrow as she is now of age to start." he announced.

"Alright then, a much delayed congratulations on all aspects of your life. Just one more question before I leave, what are the names of everybody that can be included in your family?" she asked rather questioningly.

"I will also include those that are through my son's marriage. First of we have Minerva and myself. Followed by our son Matthew, his wife Rachel (nee Evans). Her sisters; Abigail Solomon (nee Evans) and the deceased Lily Potter (nee Evans), my granddaughter…" he paused not knowing which name to use. I let him know in code to use my given name not the one we used as our cover. "Splendora, Abigail's husband Joseph, his son Zachary and daughter Eva, Lily's husband, also deceased, James and their son Harry. However, only Minerva, Matthew, Rachel, Splendora and my self know the truth of who is included in our family as of right now." he answered to get her out of our way so we could finish eating and get back since it was pretty late already. Unfortunately, we had all lost track of the time.

"Wow that is one giant family. Best wishes to all of you with any future plans. Good evening to you all and thank you for your time." she said as she stood up to leave.

"Good evening to you as well Ms. Skeeter. I hope all continues to go well with your career in the future," he said gesturing her to leave.

After eating our meal, finally, Grams and Gramps returned to the school while mom, dad, and I returned home so I could get settled in there. Also, get packed for school and rest up for what we are sure will be an eventful train ride the next morning. I also learned about my mom's family. She has two other sisters, other than Aunt Abby; both are older than they are. My Aunt Lily was killed during a wizarding war along side her husband, their deaths made them leave behind a son, Harry, who is my age, only like two weeks older than me. Her other sister, Petunia, is a muggle only one not a witch though I hear she likes to act like one often. She is still alive, married, has a son and treats Harry like crap. I still do not know why we left the magical community but I do know had we not Harry would be living with us and having a better life than he does now.

When the story of my mom's family was over, I was told to go to bed since we all had to be up crazy early the next morning, my parents know how I am when it comes to waking up, I am SO NOT a morning person.


	3. The First Night At Hogwarts

AN: This is the chapter things really began coming to me in. The First song McGonagall and Dumbledore do in the final scene somehow lodged itself into my memory as a dream and I still can't get it out of my head. I am beginning my writting process for the next chapter so expect it up with in the next 2 weeks or so. So please read and Review if you flame please tell me how I can improve but I would prefer no flames. I now Present the long awaited Karaoke Night chapter

**Chapter 3**

The next morning when I finished my breakfast we left and about a half hour later, then after twenty-five minutes of riding in the car, walking around and running into a barrier we arrived five minutes before the train was to leave to bring us to the school. My parents got on in the last section with the other professors. Meanwhile, I had to go up and sit in the first section with the other first years.

Right before the train took off Zach, Eva, two other boys and a random girl came to join me in my compartment. "Do you mind if we sit here?" asked the shorter boy with the red hair.

"Yeah come on in. My name is Cameron Morgan, these two are Zachary and Eva Solomon they are my step cousins and best friends." I answered introducing the others and myself.

"Thanks," the boy said as he sat down. "I'm Ron Weasley."

"I'm Hermione Granger you ever interrupt my studying you will loose an arm just saying. Fair warning." said the random girl.

"I'm Harry Potter.," said the other boy. I tensed up but only Zach and Eva noticed.

I took a deep breath and said "Harry, we are your cousins, Zach, Eva and I, I mean." I said almost right away.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"My mom is your aunt, as is Zach and Eva's step-mom." I answered.

"Really? Then why was I not placed with either of your families when my parents died? I have been stuck in that piece of crap family for the last ten years!" he said very ticked off.

"Well Aunt Abby could not have handled it. Ask Zach and Eva they live with her and her maturity level is at about a THREE out of TEN! My parents could not have been found or else you would have lived with us. They moved the family to the United States when I was two months old." I told him truthfully.

"Wait I have a question for the leader chick. Why do you look like that girl from the picture on the front page of today's Daily Prophet with the headmaster and the other three people who look like they are all professors?" Ron asked.

"Professor Dumbledore will most likely answer any questions after dinner. We had better change into our robes now I think we are getting close." I said right before the door opened revealing my dad. "Hey dad. Is everything okay? I was just about to go change into my robes."

"You can do that back with your mother and me. We have something we should have told you before summer began. Is that Harry that you were answering when I got here?" he asked quickly.

"No that was Ron. Harry is right here next to me. I kicked Zach out of his spot in my friendship circle when Harry got here. If this is about the baby, I saw her room last night. Is she in the back with you and mom or at the school with Grams and Gramps? I suck at being a big sister I don't even know her name!" I said mentally freaking out.

"First off Dora calm down. Next thing, Harry please come back with us, your aunt Rachel wants to meet you. By the way thank you for saving me many compartments of looking for you. Finally we will be arriving within the hour so you should all go change into your robes." he responded trying to get me to stop freaking out. It worked in case you were wondering.

"So who is Dora? This is Cameron." Hermione pointed out.

"Dad, we aren't at school yet, I'm still going by Cam. I like confusing people like Grams and I planned yesterday." I said so lowly only my dad, Zach and Eva could hear me. Then Harry and I both got up and followed my dad out and to the professors' compartments. The rest of the train ride was boring except for meeting my baby sister Alessandra Catherine Sophia Marie McGonagall.

Right before the sorting started Grams pulled me aside to see which name I had used on the train and which name to use for the sorting. I told her I had used my muggle name but to use my given name since I wanted to confuse everyone. She went in alphabetical order, which apparently was different from normal, only a couple had been placed in Gryffindor. By the time she had gotten to me the other girl, Hermione, from the train was in Gryffindor. "Splendora McGonagall" she called out confusing everyone except the professors, Harry and me.

"Cam don't go that isn't you. If you go up now you will get in trouble." Zach said.

I went up despite his protests and Grams placed the hat on my head again. Once on top of my head the hat began to speak again. It took me a minute but I was able to convince it I was the same girl it had put in Gryffindor only two days before. Finally, by the end of the sorting Harry, Eva, Zach and Ron had also been placed with me in Gryffindor.

~Time Skip~

After the main course, but right before desert, Gramps stood up to make the announcement I had been waiting since Ron asked about the picture in the Prophet on the train. I knew from talking to my dad I would have to stand when my family at the staff table did, I also had to tell Zach, Eva and Harry to stand up also when the cue line was said. Luckily, we were all sitting in the same area. "Guys when the headmaster says 'I will now let everyone introduce themselves' we all have to go up to the podium with the family and introduce ourselves." I said right as Gramps started speaking.

"This announcement might be important so stop talking and listen so we don't get in trouble for not listening," one of our house prefects said in a rude tone.

[Dumbledore POV]

I looked over to the Gryffindor table just in time to see Cam tell the others what to do. I began to speak. "Welcome back everybody and just plain welcome to the first years. I know this is the point where I just say random words then get desert place but this year is different. I know many of you have questions about the picture in today's Daily Prophet. It is true I have a family where everyone is back in the school. I would like to let them to come up and introduce themselves, what class they teach, and what name they will go by in classes." I finished as Minerva came and stood next to me.

[Cam/Dora POV]

All for of us stood up and walked over to join our family at the podium. Once we made it up there Grams started to speak, "I, Professor McGonagall, am the Headmaster's wife, Head of Gryffindor, Deputy to the Headmaster and Transfiguration teacher."

"I am Matthew McGonagall, the son of the Headmaster and his Deputy; I will be taking over in Charms since Professor Flitwick has recently become incapable of teaching. I will not be going by my official surname, I will be going by Professor Morgan.," my dad said next.

Then my mom went on saying she will be teaching Astronomy and going by Professor Cameron. Then Aunt Abby saying she would be teaching Muggle Studies and going by Professor Evans. Finally, Solomon said he would be going by his name actually suggested, Professor Solomon, he would be teaching History of Magic. The other three introduced themselves as well before I did. "Finally I am Splendora Cameron Ann Morgan McGonagall granddaughter of the Headmaster and his Deputy. I know I introduced myself as Cameron but please call me either Splendora or Dora throughout the school year. Thank you." before everyone continued on in awe with desert.

(Right Before the Announcement Scene)

[in McGonagall POV]

Twenty minutes into dinner, after the sorting but before desert, Albus decided to make the announcement and have us do our self introductions to the students. Right before the cue line I downed my the liquid in my goblet having assumed it had been water but it had ended up leaving a small burning sensation in my throat as I joined my husband to walk and stand at the podium for the first time as his wife. He took my hand as we walked down to the podium he leaned down and asked softly in my ear, "Are you drunk, my dear? How much Firewhiskey have you had tonight? Luckily my goblet hasn't even left my sight from the time I walked into the hall this evening."

"I haven't even touched that bottle of Firewhiskey. Yes I do think that I am. Did you tamper with my drink you evil man?" I asked him rather curiously.

"No I did not." he answered before starting his announcement.

~Time Skip~

We all went to the Gryffindor common room and began our tradition of having a welcome back karaoke night. It is required of all first years, seventh years and new professors that are former Gryffindor students (in this case all of them) to perform a song. Albus and I have a song we always do as well. Since she knew beforehand Albus and I had decided to have Splendora go first, then she could pick her next victim and their song. If it was anyone from second to sixth years they could decline and she would have to choose again. However, if it was another first year, a seventh year, or anyone else present from our family the person had to do it.

[Cam/Dora POV]

It was announced that I would be going first in the annual karaoke night. Luckily I have the perfect song in mind. I know it is the perfect song because it has a meaning for my family behind it. I began to sing James Dean in Tennessee and it goes a little like this:

Joey was a fighter

And he fought to dream

He said someday he would have a fancy car

And he'd leave Tennessee

I was just a shy wallflower

Just a wide-eyed teenage girl

But maybe intrigue or just insanity

Made me want to enter Joey's world

His touch made me feel beautiful

So much passion I lost my head

He was just like James Dean in Tennessee

He was a movie star

A young girl's dream

From what I hear he could never leave

But to me he'll always be

James Dean in Tennessee

He tried to smoke them cigarettes

And always made me laugh

He said I'd be his pick-up truck queen

And someday I'd be his better half

I left there a year ago

And I heard the rebel went bad

That he had just served time for a minor crime

And he was livin' with his old man

He was just like James Dean in Tennessee

He was a movie star

A young girl's dream

From what I hear he could never leave

But to me he'll always be

James Dean in Tennessee

I wonder what ol' Joey thinks

When he hears me singing on the radio

Will he ever know that I loved him so

Sometimes we're meant to stay

Sometimes we're meant to go

He was just like James Dean in Tennessee

He was a movie star

A young girl's dream

From what I hear he could never leave

But to me he'll always be

James Dean in Tennessee

By the end I had seen Grams' face to turn from her usual stern look to one of excitement.

"Dora do you know the family meaning behind that song?" she asked me while she was almost crying.

"Yes Professor I do. It is the song you and the Headmaster used to get both of Professor Morgan's middle names. At the time he was born this had been your favorite song and it would put him right to sleep." I answered right of correctly since I knew the answer from the start. "Professor, you said I could choose the next person. I know you and the Headmaster close with your traditional one, but, I have another I would like you to do. Warning to all Gryffindors past and present the song about to begin may very well scar you for life. However, I do hope you will find it as hilarious as I did when the thought came to me. Sorry Professor Morgan but now it is time for you to hit the play button, the song is already set to go" I said trying to cheer her up and get her to laugh. It did but also caused me to get some very confused faces among my family and new classmates.

(McGonagall, **Dumbledore, **_Both_)

I made it through the wilderness

Somehow I made it through

**Didn't know how lost I was**

_Until I found you_

I was beat incomplete

**I'd been had, I was sad and blue**

But you made me feel

**Yeah, you made me feel**

_Shiny and new_

Chorus:

_Like a virgin_

_Touched for the very first time_

_Like a virgin_

_When your heart beats _

_Next to mine_

Gonna give you all my love, boy

My fear is fading fast

**Been saving it all for you**

_'Cause only love can last_

You're so fine and you're mine

**Make me strong, yeah you make me bold**

_Oh your love thawed out_

_Yeah, your love thawed out_

_What was scared and cold_

_(chorus)_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh_

You're so fine and you're mine

**I'll be yours 'till the end of time**

'Cause you made me feel

**Yeah, you made me feel**

_I've nothing to hide_

_(chorus)_

_Like a virgin, ooh, ooh_

_Like a virgin_

_Feels so good inside_

_When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Ooh, baby_

_Can't you hear my heart beat_

_For the very first time?_

After the song finished everyone was laughing hysterically since they had figured out Grams had been drunk out of her mind and Gramps had been completely sober. Apparently he took it upon himself to help her 'live a little' his idea and words not mine.

~Time Skip~

It was almost time for bed but one song still had to be sung. Every first year, seventh year, and Professor had preformed at least one song. People from other years had been thrown in from time to time. Now it was time for Grams, Gramps and Aly (my baby sister) to do the closing song. Everyone finds the idea and addition to the routine strange, even me, but hey you can't beat tradition. Before you read on take a moment to think about who in their right mind would ever sing a CHRISTMAS song as the closing number in a karaoke night. (Unless it was Christmas.) But seriously who would sing Baby It's Cold Outside on the bloody _FIRST OF SEPTEMBER_? My grandparents that's who! My family is officially crazy.

I really can't stay… **(But baby it's cold outside…) **

I've got to go away… **(But baby it's cold outside…) **

This evening has been… **(Been hoping that you'd drop in…) **

So very nice… **(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice…) **

My mother will start to worry … **(Beautiful what's your hurry…) **

And Father will be pacing the floor… **(Listen to the fireplace roar…) **

So really I'd better scurry… **(Beautiful please don't hurry…) **

Well maybe just a half a drink more… **(Put some records on while I pour…) **

The neighbors might think… **(But baby it's bad out there…) **

Say what's in this drink? **(No cabs to be had out there…) **

I wish I knew how… **(Your eyes are like starlight now…)**

To break the spell… **(I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell…) **(Oh wait…I do)

I ought to say no, no, no sir…**(Mind if I move in closer?) **

At least I'm gonna say that I tried… **(What's the sense of hurting my pride?) **

I really can't stay… **(Oh baby don't hold out…) **

_AH BUT IT'S COLD OUTSIDE! _

I simply must go… **(But baby it's cold outside…) **

The answer is no… **(But baby it's cold outside…) **

The welcome has been… **(How lucky that you dropped in…) **

So nice and warm… **(Look out that window at that storm!) **

My sister will be suspicious… **(God your lips look delicious!) **

My brother will be there at the door… **(Waves upon a tropical shore…) **

My maiden aunt's mind is vicious… **(God your lips are delicious… ) **

Well maybe just a cigarette more… **(Never such a blizzard before…) **

I got to get home… **(But baby you'd freeze out there…) **

Say lend me a cloak… **(It's up to your knees out there…) **

You've really been grand… **(I thrill when you touch my hand…) **

But don't you see? **(How can you do this thing to me?) **

There's bound to be talk tomorrow… **(Think of my life-long sorrow…) **

At least there will be plenty implied… **(If you caught pneumonia and died…) **

I really can't stay… **(Get over that old out…) **

_AH BUT IT'S COLD OUTSIDE! _

After that song ended everyone split up into our years and went to our dorms and went to bed way too exhausted to even think of what tomorrow would bring. All I could think of was a very cranky Transfiguration professor. (Let's just say there were threats made to my family from her already that she will be after whoever spiked her drink when she went to the sorting. Way to go Gramps even though I told you to help her loosen up a bit and not be as strict. That however took it a little bit too far.)


	4. The Next Day

Sorry for the long wait. I know you hate excuses but I have been busy writing an original short story for my english class at school so I have not had a chance to post another chapter lately. I also started a new job this week. I finished this during my break today. Hope you like it. Please Read and Review.

**Chapter 4**

"Cam get up or I will go get Professor McGonagall like some boy named Neville did to Zach. Trust me when I say it will be worse for you than it was for Zach." Eva yelled making me wake up with a jolt of new found energy. I admit I don't know my Grams very well but I do know she is one cranky woman the next morning after she ends up drunk the night before. (Or so Gramps had said last night.)

Fifteen minutes later, when I was finished getting ready for the day, I opened the door and went to leave the room and go to the Great Hall for breakfast, my Grams was at the door looking like she had been hit by a hundred flying books in the face at once. "Morning Professor, how can we help you?" I asked.

"Dora, I need you to come help me with an issue in your grandfather's office. It involves punishing your dad." she answered before adding an evil laugh.

"Professor-" I started but was cut off.

"Dora you do know that everyone at this school knows we are related right? Your Gramps and I have talked it over and you only need to call me 'Professor' in class, and him Headmaster when you are in trouble. Now you don't have my class until the end of the day so until then address me as Grams." was all she said to interrupt me.

"Fine, Grams. Mow why did you need me exactly?" I asked.

"Well I need you to think of a punishment to use on your father for making me feel this hung-over and as revenge for taking you to the US muggle community when you were only two months old." she said while holding her head.

" Put him in a room with a co-worker he absolutely can't stand and not let him out until a specific task is completed without the use of magic." I suggested.

"I only know of one Professor he has never been able to stand, even when they were only students. Same with me bur she has always had a crush on him. I am sure Professor Trelawney would love to help you if you asked her." she finished just as my dad walked up to us.

"Sybill is a psycho, whatever my daughter did I will monitor her detention." he replied.

"Dad calm down, I don't even have her as a teacher. I need her help with something, I'm not in trouble." I said quickly.

"Okay but why can't Abby help you?" he asked.

"Because you can stand Aunt Abby and Grams just finished telling me you can not stand Professor Trelawney. Come with us to Gramps' office. This involves you so you'd have to come learn what's happening anyway so come on." I told him.

(Scene Change)

[Dumbledore POV]

"Headmaster, your wife and granddaughter are keeping secrets and being totally unreasonable. Why are we even here? Apparently I did something but I have no idea what is going on or what I did." my son said only five seconds after walking into my office followed by his mother and daughter.

"Hello to you too Matthew, my dearest and Dora. To what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Well Headmaster you should know since you sent me to find our son and bring him here. I also went and got Dora, since I didn't feel, well or even up to being clever today, to help with the situation at hand. By the way I am changing the lesson for today unless you come help me out, since I feel like crap," Minerva answered hoping I would go help out in the classes today and trying to confuse Matthew about everything. (It worked!)

"I'm sorry to tell you this but you look like crap today my dear. Do you want to tell him and do everything with Rachel here later or now without her?" I asked also confusing my son even further in the process.

"What in the bloody name of Edward Townsend is going on? By the way I saw him in Diagon Alley when we were getting stuff for the house, he said hello and to expect him this weekend so he can spend some time with Aly and Dora." he said.

"Well Matt your mom asked me this morning again if I spiked her drink last night. I told her I…" I started.

"You did." he said cutting me off.

"Not. And that **you** had in fact done it. I will let your mother tell you why we are all here before breakfast this morning." I finished while still glaring at him.

"Well Matthew, I have decided to ground you/ give you a detention for this," Minerva said to start, "Dora why don't you tell your father what we decided on for the punishment while I persuade Professor Trelawney to help us."

"Gladly Grams. I am sure she will agree to perform the task without magic with my dad. Anyway back to topic your punishment. It is to help Professor Trelawney clean every single crystal ball in the Divination classroom. Each student has one so have fun. By the way you can not use magic while cleaning them." Dora said with the same smirk I have seen in Zachary's face many times.

"But I DID NOT DO IT! Dad did!" he screamed.

"I'm back and she agreed meet her at lunch time. Apparently most of them are already cleaned so you only need to help with about seventy-five or so. Then you can have lunch and teach the afternoon classes." Minerva said walking back to my office.

~Time Skip~

[Matt POV]

"Sybill are we done yet? I am starving and class starts in like ten minutes." I said, my voice filled with anger.

"We are done now, that was the last one." she replied.

"Good I'm going to get food then eat during my next class." I said running out of the room screaming bloody murder (because of my anger) trying to find my wife who was confused when I told her I was "grounded/ had detention" and had to carry it out with Sybill.


	5. Classoverviews and Rubber Chickens

AN: I finished this the other day but only had the time to type it up between the last 3 days. The next Chapter will be the end of year one.

**Chapter 5**

**[**Cam/Dora**]**

We just figured out why Gramps had been acting very strange sing the start of term. One night Ron, Hermione, Harry, Zach, Eva, and I were on our way back to our common room when we started climbing the stairs, they changed. Suddenly we found ourselves in the forbidden corridor on the third floor, where we saw Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat knowing he would not be far away we ran and went to the first door we saw. Unfortunately the door was locked, but luckily Hermione reads ahead in my dad's class so she knew the spell to unlock the door so we would not get caught. Little did we notice the very large dog that coincidently had three heads. Twenty minutes later we find ourselves in the common room talking about our classes from today.

Today's astronomy class with my mom taught us to create simple constellations in the night sky. We got to plot out any constellations we wanted. I chose to construct Leo the lion to show my Gryffindor spirit. (And it is my astrological sign) I guess my Grams is supposed to guess who constructed what constellations when the test rolls around.

Next up in Charms with my dad we learned how to levitate objects then drop them to scare the living daylights out of people. As usual Hermione was the first one to do it correctly, earning us more house points. A charms lesson is never complete until you hear either Seamus, Neville, or both of them blow something up and Harry say casually, "I think we are going to need another (fill in the object of the day) over here professor."

Unfortunately after having two classes I like with professors I can stand I have to have one with a professor I despise, Professor Snape, for a class I would normally wish to take such as potions. Snape has had it out for my family ever since my Aunt Lily rejected him for my Uncle James. Everyday he finds something stupid to take points away from us. Then DADA with Professor Quirrell follows Potions, then lunch then Uncle Joe brightens up our moods by being his idiotic self in trying to make learning the History of Magic fun. Then it is finally time for lunch.

After lunch my friends and I all have Aunt Abby for Muggle Studies where she usually sneaks in one of Joe's, 'notice things', observational lessons. Take for example the uses of a rubber chicken, no idea why she decided to talk about THAT today? She knows to only cover that when I am NOT in class! She is going to get it especially after what she did to me on my sixth birthday.

~Start Flashback~

I woke up on my sixth birthday I was so excited. Then I sat up and saw it, the rubber chicken my dear Aunt Abby decided to hang from the ceiling fan in my room while I was asleep, the only thing that has ever scared me. Since that day I have had an irrational fear of rubber chickens.

~End Flashback~

"Hey Dora, are you okay? You look ready to pass out." was all it took for Neville to say before I snapped out of my trance.

"Yeah Neville I'm fine, thanks." I said before turning to Aunt Abby and said, "Professor Evans may I please leave? This subject makes me want to pass out and you know that. Professor McGonagall has a free period this hour so I'm going to her office until you change the subject."

"Okay Dora go ahead if you must. I'm sorry but for refusing to participate I must take five points from your house." she said slyly trying to get me to stay.

"Stay Dora! We can't afford to loose anymore house points." was all I could hear before turning back to address everyone.

"Time for formalities is over. Aunt Abby would you really take points away for something YOU caused? I'm sure the headmaster will feel the same way when I talk to him." I said as calmly as possible before running as fast as possible into Grams' office not stopping when Uncle Joe yelled at me to stop and talk to him because he noticed I was crying.

"Dora, what are you doing here? I thought you had your aunt this period." Grams asked when I finally stopped. When she noticed I was crying she immediately switched from 'Professor mode' into 'family mode' "Dora, what's wrong? If you say nothing I will go ask Professor Evans."

"Professor Solomon, I know you are here so just come out of your hiding spot. Anyway Professor it will be fine as long as you don't allow any Slytherins to transfigure our objects into that THING or else I will run from here to the Headmasters' office, and not stop until I get there. Aunt Abby knows it's her fault so she shouldn't have taken points away from us." I said.

"Wait, did she start her lecture on the thing she pranked you with when you were six? If so I think I heard her yell after you that you actually EARNED 105 points for your amazingly dramatic exit. In turn gaining back those five points you lost and another hundred." Uncle Joe said right after I finished telling my story about what happened.

"Yes she did start that topic…" I began.

"What are you two talking about?" Grams asked cutting me off.

"Let me out of hearing range please before you say it Professor Solomon." I say backing out of the room.

[Joe Solomon POV]

"She is out of ear-shot now Joe, so spill it." one of the only people I fear said.

"Mufflato," I said before continuing, "Her greatest fear, other than losing her parents, is rubber chickens. Long story short Abby pulled a prank on her when she was six that caused it."

"Why didn't I think of the silencing charm? I always think of that first! Anyway what exactly is the practical use of a 'rubber chicken'?" she asked.

"Honestly, in my opinion, they are useless objects. To Dora they are the scariest thing in the universe but to Abby they are the funniest when she uses them to prank people, especially Dora." I replied.

"Well it is nearly time for the next class so I feel it would be wise for me to set up." she responded saying the reverse of the silencing spell.

[Cam/Dora POV]

(Scene Change)

"Dora what are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be in Muggle Studies with Professor Evans right now?" came a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw it was Gramps. (He was in his infamous 'Headmaster mode')

"Hello Headmaster, yes I am supposed to be there but I was excused by Professor Evans because I felt like I was going to pass out because of the lesson topic. Professor Solomon just had to tell Professor McGonagall the subject covered in Muggle Studies today and the reason for my second greatest fear. I am sure you will find out later anyway so just know it is kind of strange. I came here to talk to Professor McGonagall because I knew she has a free period this hour." I replied hoping not to get into trouble.

"Well Dora I also know of your Grams' free hour so I decided to come down for a part of it and play a game of Wizards Chess. You may join our conversation if you would like." he said in a concerned voice.

"Sure but I don't want to intrude so I will hang out in the library for the rest of the period so you two can enjoy your game until the rest of my class comes in." I say starting to walk away.

~Time Skip~

The period ended and I made my way to class, when my friends came up to me asking about what had happened the period before.

"Can we just not talk about it? I'm so sorry I cost us house points but unless the class wanted to hear me scream, cry, and end up passing out for at least half of the class, it was best for everyone I left. I ended up in the library for half an hour at the end of the hour when my Grandpa showed up for a chess game." I said.

"Okay let's just go to class. We can talk about this in the common room." Eva said walking into the room.

~Time Skip~

Our final class of the day, transfiguration, went well and surprisingly no Slytherin students decided to taunt me. I ended up staying after class to talk to my Grams about how to make up work for another class only to be told I had to talk to that professor. So I went to Aunt Abby's office and talked to her. Luckily she had told me I didn't need to make it up, and she confessed to giving us the points back and more for my dramatic exit.


	6. The Stone and My Crazy Family

AN: So Many of you may read this story but never comment on it so please do so and tell me any thing you may wish to say. Also if you can come up with a way I could make this better ket me know as well. This is the final chapter about first year. This chaper is Dedicated to HotChocolateStar99 and my friend Heather (both gave me ideas to use in this chapter and Heather for chapter 4 as well.) So the next chapter is going to be about year two. I have some very funny things and also some very serious things lined up to use for the groups second year so keep an eye out for the next update.

**Chapter 6**

Weeks later, during the Christmas Break we figured out what the name of the three headed dog is, what it is hiding, and Harry, Ron, Zach, Eva and I found a mirror in an abandoned room. When I asked anyone in my family what it was they had told us it was moved and not look for it again. We did as we were told…until the last week of the term when we ended up going and finding that dog again leading its secret.

If you have read the books or seen the movies you know what happens next. That is until the Potions puzzle (if you have read the books or the chess game if you have only seen the movies) but what you don't know is how I was with them and there was another puzzle that needed to be solved. The final puzzle before the mirror was one created cooperatively (literally and figuratively) by my Aunt Abby and Uncle Joe, it was an observational puzzle. There was only one hint to it, a phonetic hint. The clue was a note saying: 'Take-our-friendly-intuition,-never-divide,-take-help-either-advice-never-said-what-ever-reason. Leave-out-our-kind-friends-or-regret-where-he-appears-to-dwell. Our-enemy-sings-nine-of-ten-beating-enemy-lovers-on-nightly-games. Figure this out and pass through.'

"I don't get it! This message is coded but how? This note makes absolutely no sense at all!" Harry commented.

"Maybe for someone not raised around spies. I however was, so I understand it perfectly. It uses phonetics, meaning we only need to know the first letter of every word. You are not supposed to use dashes but they did to make it harder. The note says: 'to find the answer, look for what does not belong.' meaning out of everything on this table we need to find what does not fit the category with the rest of the stuff here on the table." I say in a duh, tone of voice because of my spy instincts and being used to these types of messages.

"I don't know what any of these things are. I actually paid attention in Muggle Studies! How could I not know what any of this is?" Harry asked.

"This stuff is not covered in our year, but I grew up around it so I know what everything is. From left to right it goes; comms unit, hidden camera, laser pen, tracking device, and hidden camera. The object that does not belong is the pen. Yes all of the objects are used in spy work but the pen is the only thing you can not use to track people." I say grabbing the pen heading towards the door only to not have it open. "How could I be so stupid?" I muttered to myself before activating the laser in the pen to cut a hole in the door also cutting a random barrier bringing us into the room that now housed the Mirror of Erised. Again if you have read the books or seen the movies both correctly portray what happens next. (If you have not done either I suggest you do because I am not spelling everything out for you.)

When the Hogwarts Express arrives back at King's Cross Station everyone goes through the barrier, Harry stands next to me, Zach, and Eva, reluctant to return to our Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Exactly five seconds later we see my Aunt Abby and my mom run to my Aunt Petunia and they started a screaming match.

"What the hell are you two doing here, you crazy witches?" my Aunt Petunia asked my mom.

"Nothing much just picking up my oldest daughter." my mom replied gesturing towards me.

"What about you Abigail? I know you don't have any children." Petunia asked Aunt Abby.

"Picking up my step-son and step-daughter with my husband." she replied in a cold voice.

"I should have known you would marry someone way older than you who has kids already. You would try the easy way to get kids. You were the type to do something like that." Petunia asked.

"Actually Joe is only one year older than me. He didn't even know about his kids until they were eight. He and his ex broke up a week before she found out and she never told him until they were eight. At that time we had already been married for almost two years by the time he found out. So shut up before you cause a scene." Aunt Abby replied oddly calm.

"I don't think we will. Harry come on we are leaving NOW." called Uncle Vernon.

"Nah, I think I will stay with Aunt Rachel, I actually like her. You treat me like crap, she doesn't. See ya never again." Harry said not wanting to leave with these people.

"You are coming whether or not you want to you worthless punk." my Aunt P yelled in his direction going to pull him away.

"Actually big sis he can come with us if he wishes. My father-in-law signed a form with the head of CPS confirming Matt and I as relatives of Harry so he is allowed to live with us. So Harry it is up to you." my mom said.

"I'll go to your family since I like you guys." he replied as we walked to the door of the station for the first time as a complete family.


	7. The Start of Year 2 and The Set Up

**AN: I co wrote this chapter idea wise with my friend Heather and hope you like it. This is meant to just be a filler chapter since I wanted to publish quickly but not have to rush an action packed chapter. So please read and review. Please tell me how I can improve should you decide to flame the story.**

**Chapter 7**

The summer came and went too quickly for my liking. Before I knew I was helping get my now one year old sister Aly ready for our trip to Diagon Alley for school supplies. This year was way different than last years since neither of my grandparents joined us this time. We met up with everyone else including Ron and his whole family, outside of the store where we were to buy our potions ingredients.

We walked in and started measuring the ingredients once a scale became free. When it was my turn to weigh everything there was a loud pop heard causing both Harry and I to drop everything we had in our hands to the ground. "Mom there is some weird creature sitting on our scale and its eyes are huge. It is beginning to severely creeping me out." I said quickly trying desperately to get help.

"Dobby did not mean to scare Master Potter or Mistress. Please excuse me, but Dobby has a message. Master Potter and Mistress must not return to Hogwarts this year, it is too dangerous." said the creepy looking creature.

"Who are you? What do you want? What do you mean? And finally must you be on the scale right now? We need to use it." Harry said causing the creature to jump off of the scale.

"Dobby is sorry Master Potter, I have forgotten to introduce myself properly. I am Dobby the house elf, I only wished to warn Master Potter and mistress of the danger about to ensue at Hogwarts." Dobby answered.

"What exactly is the danger that the entire McGonagall/Dumbledore/Solomon/Evans family can not protect these two against? Dobby please tell me so I can get my father and he can add the extra safety precautions to the school. Tell us and we can protect you from harm." my dad said causing Dobby to run over to the wall and start smashing his head multiple times against it.

"Please stop Dobby. You did nothing wrong now we know to keep Harry and Splendora close to us as possible so they can be safe. So thank you for that." my mom said in a comforting voice as she grabbed the final ingredients off the scale walking to pay for everything.

~Time Skip~

Almost everything went the way you know it to go from the books and movies for the most part from here. However what was never told about the start of that year was that Seamus decided to basically stalk me until I asked him what he was doing. Apparently he was 'telling me in his way that he likes me', which I personally find it creepy.

~Time Skip~

Two weeks later right before Halloween Zach, Eva, Harry, and I got asked at the end of our Transfiguration lesson to stay behind and go to the Headmasters' office to discuss something important with the rest of the family. When we arrived we were told about a mission all of the adults were about to go on and we (mainly me) would have to help out in the classes. Filling in would be: Mrs. Molly Weasley for my mom; the former Charms professor, Professor Flitwick, for my dad; the head of the Auror Department, Alastor Moody, was in for my Uncle Joe; Mr. Arthur Weasley was in for Aunt Abby; and finally the professor my grandmother took her place when she had decided to leave to care for her daughter, Andromeda Tonks, returned the favor by over my grandmother's duties while she was away. I was told that I had to take Aly with me to each class and take care of her for the entire time they are all away.

After five days of everyone being gone I felt like I was a zombie. (Aly ended up getting sick the first night causing both of us to get little sleep.) During the Charms lesson on that day I had decided to ask Professor Flitwick if we could go pull a prank on Professor Moody since he scared the crap out of me the day before. The plan was to have everyone come with me and wait outside, I then would turn on what other people call my chameleon mode, while I did something to try to scare the most paranoid wizard of all time.


	8. Scaring Moody and the Return of

AN: I know this chapter does not have the scenes I promised in them but I decided that since I only have had one person review  
>I would not put it in this chapter, but do not worry, it will be in next chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Review if you wish, but include a guess<br>on who you think the people who show up near the end are. Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

After a few minutes of waiting outside of the room I decided he was in the perfect spot for me to scare him. So I snuck into the room without him seeing me went up behind Moody and yelled at the top of my lungs, his catch phrase/the favorite phrase he taught Uncle Joe years ago (he still bring the sayings with him in his teachings at Gallagher), "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

He jumped about a foot in the air, turned around to yell at whoever had done it but noticed no one there, since I had already snuck back out to the hallway with the rest of my class. When I arrived back out with them I noticed a subtle change in Professor Flitwick's behavior from what I had heard was normal to one of a person recalling a horrifying memory, causing me to wonder why he didn't teach last year and why he was allowed to return as a substitute this year.

[Flitwick POV]

(Scene Change to hall while Cam/Dora is pulling her prank)

Just over a year ago I was sent to St. Mungo's Mental Ward because of a hard fall I took. The yelling of the saying constant vigilance caused me to remember what happened to land me there in the first place.

~Flashback~

We had just sat down to dinner on my birthday, coincidentally, in the Great Hall when Albus suddenly appeared behind Minerva and I. He decided to yell very loudly into her ear ending up causing me to fall off of my chair and onto the ground out of fright. Because of that major embarrassment I began to lose my mind and memories slowly.

Months later during my time at St. Mungo's I regained my memories but still was not the same because of the names I was called. I know I am short and have a bit of a squeaky voice but the names I remembered being called brought me to lash out at people. Due to my lashing out I was told to stay for a while longer than I was expected to have to. Now I can only substitute for short periods of time (less than one month) since I have gotten over most of my issues since my time in St. Mungo's.

~End Flashback~

(Scene Change)

[Cam/Dora POV]

(On her way to Potions)

When I left Charms and was on my way to Potions I saw my grandparents at the entrance to the dungeons talking to Professor Snape. Both of my grandparents had an expression of pain on their faces causing me to wonder what had happened on the mission. After another few seconds of just standing there I went in, set my stuff down (along with Aly and her stuff), ran over to my grandparents trying to come up with the Gryffindor courage to ask what was going on. However, seeing their faces I knew someone was hurt.

"Grams, Gramps you are all back!" I ended up yelling three seconds before I reached them.

"Severus do you mind if Minerva and I take our granddaughters to my office for a short while?" Gramps asked.

"Of course Headmaster. I hope all ends well. Dora, I have a feeling, you won't be back today so get your sister and stuff. Also get the assignment from someone else and get it to me by Monday morning." Professor Snape said in a rather unusual tone of voice.

"Thank you Severus. She may be back, but most likely not. She may not even be in class for the rest of the week. If she isn't I will explain at the staff meeting tonight after dinner why." Gramps said going around the subject making me more suspicious.

(Scene Change Dumbledore's Office)

The walk to my grandfather's office was quick, silent, and most of all awkward. I was relieved when we got there. (At first anyway.) That was until I saw only Aunt Abby and Uncle Joe in the office and my parents were still no where to be found.

"I know what is going on just by your faces, and the fact that neither of my parents are here that something has happened to at least one of them. I alsi know that one of you six got tortured last night. Who was it? Where are they?" I asked.

"It was your mom Squirt. We don't know where they are right now, when we last saw them we were all in the Australian Triangle escaping Zach and Eva's mom when suddenly someone looking like her came into the room behind her and took your parents." Aunt Abby replied since she was the only one able to form the words.

"I think I know where they are. Just let me say it before you tell me how horrible you think my idea is. I have a feeling they are at Malfoy Manor. I know for a fact that Lucius would only attack mom or Aunt Abby because of their blood status, but not even think about touching dad because he now knows his family." I said explaining my theory.

"Will you both please leave the three of us alone because we need to tell her something important." Grams said quietly.

"Not a problem Professor. I must go see Madame Pompfrey about something anyhow. Joe come with me, you will want to know soon anyway." Aunt Abby said in a way that could only make Uncle Joe take her seriously.

"Alright, I hope all goes well Abigail. Good luck to both of you." Gramps said as they walked out of the office. "Dora, sweetheart, there is no possible way that your parents can be at Malfoy Manor because they (the Malfoy's) were no where near us when your parents were taken." Grams said.

Then suddenly the floo network in the office acted up then someone stepped out, then it happened again a few seconds later. I did not recognize either of them but the first one out, the woman, spoke. "Headmaster, this young student is correct. My husband and I just escaped from the Manor. I know you must have a million questions. We will answer all of them later. For right now let's just focus on getting your son and his wife out of there before they get any more hurt than they already have."

"Answer these security protocol questions to prove to me you are who I think you are:

What happened on the day of Rachel Evans' graduation from Hogwarts?

Who first told you I was married and that I had a son? And finally

Where have you been for the last 11 years?" Gramps asked.

"You skipped her name then said it after your son's. Nobody told us, we figured it out by watching your behaviors and how much Marauder scheming you would take. We too have been held captive in the Australian Triangle and only just escaped when Rachel and Matt were taken." the man replied.

"Fine we believe you. Now let us go check it out. Dora you still have half the hour for Potions so go, participate, and then continue as if it was a normal day. You will still have to take Aly again and we will get her when we get back again." Grams said to us each respectively.

"Okay Grams. I will, be careful both of you. Do I tell him about this or wait until you get back?" I asked.

"Do not tell anybody just yet. I know they will both want proof and we can not provide that right now. If any of your professors have questions tell them we will be back by the end of dinner, hopefully, and then there will be a staff meeting." Gramps answered.

"Fine I won't say a word to him or the other person you do not want to know yet." I said grabbing Aly, her stuff, something for her to do while I was working on my assignments before leaving to return to Potions.

"I will see you all later, be safe, and please try to bring our parents home." I said as I left.


	9. Why Did You Take That Mission Anyway?

AN: Sorry this took so long to get up. At least this is the longest chapter yet. Hopefully you like it.

A major plot twist comes into play in this chapter. Review and remember to vote on my poll.

**Chapter 9**

[Rachel POV]

(Scene Change to right before she

and Matt were kidnapped)

This mission started out like any other mission we have gone on for years. Matt, his parents, Abby, Joe, and I left the school and found out something interested about what happened on the night my sister and her husband died eleven years ago. (Exactly eleven years next Friday) We got to our destination in the Australian Triangle (AN: My equivalent to the Bermuda Triangle where only very powerful witches and wizards can apparate in and out easily without having to figure out a muggle way to get out alive.) After a week, Matt and I had managed to capture Carly Goode and turn her in to the nearest MI6 and CIA Cooperative Headquarters. Suddenly I saw a woman and a man that looked familiar approach us just before I passed out.

[Mystery Person POV {Female}]

I saw my younger sisters apparate in alongside two of the most powerful people that work at Hogwarts and their own husbands (I know it is fact for Rachel but I am just guessing for Abby since she has been with this guy since before James and I disappeared) causing me to wonder why they had not come sooner. I mean Abby was there while I perfected my new cloning potion she left before we took it and she was the one that came into the house just after _HE _left from attacking my family.

~Flashback {Eleven Years} ~

There was a knock at the door, I was in the basement making a new batch of the cloning potion I created so that I could test it out that night, I amplified my voice before saying, "James get the door please. I would but if I do not stir this potion constantly, it will not work. I am sure it is Abby; if so set her up to playing with Harry. I will be done down here in a few minutes."

"Okay Lils, come on up when you are done I wanna see your pretty face soon," he yelled down the stairs.

~Time Skip~

"Hey Prongsy bear, was I right guessing who was at the door a little while ago?" I asked walking up the stairs.

"Yes Lilyflowerpot. Harry just went down for his nap. Now come chat with your baby sister." came not from my husband but that of my youngest sister.

"Really Abs, really? Are you so dumb to think I wouldn't be able to tell it was you talking and not him?" I asked walking into the living room, sitting on the couch between the two. "And Lilyflowerpot? Even James is not that corny with nicknames."

We talked for another hour while Harry was taking his nap. Then the timer on the basement door went off indicating the potion was done cooling, meaning it is now good to test it. So I went and brought up two vials of my cloning potion. One was for me to take and one for James to take having Abby stay just in case something happened to both of us.

~Time Skip~

That same night _HE _showed up to attack us! My clone was in Harry's room checking on him while I was in the kitchen preparing dinner for everyone, James' clone was in the hall and James was in our room fixing something. When _HE _arrived, he saw the James clone and killed him on the spot I heard the scream and ran up to our room to see what had happened. When I reached Harry's room, _HE_ was in there about to kill Harry. I made my clone silently look at me while moving her mouth in time with me speaking saying, "No don't hurt him. He is an innocent baby. Take me instead. Spare my son." he actually believed it was her saying it as me. He then attacked my clone not knowing the truth, (**AN: Since a clone is a part of the person the same sacrifice told in the original Harry Potter story holds true**) causing nothing to happen to Harry. No sooner did he leave did Severus walk in were James and I somehow banished to the Australian Triangle and our clones vanish into thin air leaving everyone perplexed as to where our bodies were.

~End Flashback~

"Hey Abby…you married yet?" I asked jokingly.

"Who are you?" she asked in response.

"How can you not recognize your own big sister? Rachel how are Dora and my Harry doing?" I asked.

"Lily…how can this be? You died eleven years ago almost to the day! Matt I think I'm gonna pass out so be ready to…" she started falling into her husbands arms. In addition, they were taken just as she woke up again.

[Rachel POV]

I woke up in Malfoy Manor with Matt, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and an unconscious Carly Goode, but no one else was there. "Matt, was I seeing things or did I really see James and Lily before I passed out." I asked.

"Stop talking. You are our prisoners! So kindly shut up." Lucius said with a smirk.

"Father, let them go the substitutes in their classes are crazy. I actually like them as professors." Draco said trying desperately to get us released. I had no idea why he stood up for us, unless…no that would never happen Dora would not let it.

"Draco why are you really trying to get these people free? One of them is a mud-blood! As a matter of fact go tell your mother to get everything ready for her." Lucius ordered.

"No. Anyway I am trying to just get my professors back because of their substitutes and because their daughter and I will be together if I do this successfully. If you saw her, you would understand. She is an exact replica, only younger, of Professor Cameron but with Professor Morgan's color changing eyes." Draco responded.

Meanwhile in my peripheral vision I saw Carly move and wake up. "Kid, don't fall for a Morgan, they break you forever. Anyway she is most likely honey-potting you into doing this so no one else in her family gets hurt." she said.

"Narcissa, get our torturing stuff ready. We have a muggle and mud-blood here I heard Lucius yell.

(Hogwarts Before Draco

Shows Up At Malfoy Manor)

[Dora/Cam POV]

(Dinner)

I was sitting with my friends at dinner, Aly was up with Aunt Abby at the staff table, talking and fake laughing. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my back so I got up and left for Gryffindor Tower, however, not without catching the eyes of my friends. "I am just going to my Gramps' office to see if he and my Grams are back yet." I said trying to avoid confrontation from Zach and Eva.

"Splendora, please stay. Didn't they tell you that they would be back _after _dinner." Zach asked using my full first name in his anger.

"They said _BY THE END OF_! I'm not hungry anyway so if they are not back yet I'm just going to head to the common room." I said leaving the table at last.

Once in the hall I moved seven feet out and felt another pain, sharper than before, in my back causing me to not notice my tail until I fell down the wall onto the ground. Suddenly I finished crying through the pain and saw none other than Draco Malfoy. "What do you want Draco?" I asked.

"Just to make sure you are okay." he said as I cast the silencing charm around us.

"TO MAKE SURE I WAS OKAY! MY PARENTS ARE BEING HELD HOSTAGE BY YOUR BLOODY PARENTS! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed doubling over in pain again, "OH AND I CAN FEEL THEM TORTURING MY MOM! Tell you what, get my parents back here with no more injuries than they already have and I will do whatever you want me to do." I practically begged.

"Be my girl for at least a week. That is my only request." he replied.

"I will do that, starting _after_ you all return." I agreed, "But for one week only."

[Draco POV]

~Time Skip~

(Change scene to Malfoy

Manor when he arrived

to save his Professors)

Twelve minutes later I arrived at my family Manor to free Dora's parents from mine. Suddenly I heard a scream come from the parlor. I made my presence known by saying, "Hello father, stop torturing my professors."

Saying this caused Professor Cameron to wake up. After my father yelled at her to shut up, I spoke up, telling him how they are my favorite professors. His response was to ask why I really wanted them free. Then I told him about Dora and how we would be in a relationship for at least a week when I returned her parents. And well if you read Professor Cameron's point of view of this situation you know what happened next. Yes we all get out but not until my father is satisfied with the torture she received.

[Dora/Cam POV]

(Hogwarts in Dumbledore's Office)

I finally made it to my grandfather's office to see everyone except my mom come out of the floo network. My dad was the first to speak saying, "Dora why are you in here? Go to dinner so I can talk to you after the staff meeting."

"Not until you tell me where mom is and why you took a mission before Aly turned three like you promised me you would." I answered angrily.

"Sweetheart your mom is in St. Mungo's in a coma. The Malfoy's tortured her into it. Don't blame Draco for it, he tried his hardest to get them to stop but they would not because of her blood status." he said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"But why did you take this mission in the first place. Aly is only 18 months old! YOU BOTH SWORE YOU WOULD WAIT UNTIL SHE WAS AT LEAST THREE!" I screamed causing Aly to start crying.

"Dora, if you and your sister's lives are being threatened I will get the whole family to help make sure you stay safe. Zach and Eva were being threatened by their own mother and she was also threatening you and your sister." he replied.

"When can I see mom? If I can't see her for a while I'm going to hide some place comforting." I stated.

"You can see her after you eat something. I will bring you for a few minutes so you can see her then we will come back so you can go to bed. You look like you haven't slept in a month." he replied.

"Well it has been a week. Aly was sick the first couple of days. Anyway I ate before I came to check on everyone's whereabouts." I answered.

"Dora come with me for a moment please. Abby, Lily you two as well." Grams said.

"Okay but what is this about I want to meet my son." Aunt Lily protested.

"Albus, go find Harry and tell him to come here to the office. Make sure he knows he is not in trouble this time. We don't need him to freak out like when we told him we told him we were all leaving for a week was Grams' response to this request. "Anyway, I was advised by her healer to only tell you three since there may come a time this issue will happen to you as well. Dora, we know you are dating Draco Malfoy but I advise you to stop soon before you get hurt like your mom had before she ended up in the coma. Lily and Abby please just watch your backs you will learn more at the staff meeting but still try to mot let things continue between Dora and Draco." Grams said before letting me go with my dad and Aly to go see my mom.


	10. Staff Meetings and Running Away

AN:Here is this chapter. Sorry it took so long; i hand write this story first and i lost the papers it was on then i found it last night and typed it up today. review and enjoy.

disclaimer:see chapter 1

**Chapter 10**

**(Staff Meeting)**

**[Abby POV]**

About a half hour after I had Matt walked into the staff room. His eyes were red and puffy as he sat down in a chair close to the door.

"Alright now that everyone is here let's begin so we can all go to bed, it has been a long week. Thank you to everyone who has come in and substituted this week on such a short notice." Dumbledore began, "As you all know my family was being threatened so naturally I went to help stop the threat. I know many of you are wondering what happened but I have been told that you can only know some things like that we will all need to step up and help out in Matthew's Charms class and Rachel's Astronomy class since they will both be undergoing procedures at a muggle hospital within the rest of the term, and that Rachel is currently in a coma at St. Mungo's." he continued.

"If I can have a turn to speak sir Joe and I have an announcement as well." I said before I could control what came spilling out of my mouth.

"Of course. If it is about your sister and her condition since you undeniably know more since you have a higher clearance level, let us know what you can." He replied.

"As you said in the beginning a lot about this case is classified. Also, my sister does not like being talked about or being the center of attention come to me after the meeting and I will tell you what I can. Matt, I need to tell you, Joe, and your father first. Anyway, back to our announcement first…Joe get your bloody arse up here like you are crazy happy like I am, I know you really are." I said waiting for Joe to join me before I was satisfied and continued, "The news is a bright and happy note…I am pregnant!"

Then everyone got excited causing me to be pleased and have them all distracted enough from Rachel to have Minerva announce the return of Lily and James. After the noise died down a bit Minerva stood up and started speaking, "Congratulations Abby and Joe. Now as you all know Albus and I were talking about a couple of mystery guests that might show up. I have a feeling they will, at least he will, make a dramatic entrance in 3…2…1" and as predicted.

"BOOM! Hey why is little Sevy poopants a professor, Minnie and Alby?" James said making a scene while Lily just walks in behind him shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Could you be any more dramatic Potter? Lily I missed you, now is your chance to start over, preferably with me, and Harry can know what you are like happy." Severus said when Lily and James entered the room.

"Sev, you made the choice fifth year that you didn't love me enough to tolerate my friends. So now I am truly happy with James and Harry. I need to talk to you after this meeting." Lily said in a scary tone of voice she only uses when she is super pissed.

"Okay the final thing we need to do is work out who will hold which of the two classes during which class periods. I will take Rachel's first Astronomy class and Matthew's final Charms class." Dumbledore said.

"I can take the rest of Matt's classes starting Monday morning since I have nothing else to do and I got the highest marks of my year in that class all through school." Lily volunteered.

"I like stars…so I will take Rachel's other classes until I end up as an auror again." James also volunteered.

(Meanwhile in the Gryffindor commons)

[Harry POV]

(Before James and Lily join the meeting)

I was working on my essay for History of Magic when suddenly the portrait hole swung open revealing my parents. "Harry, can we come over and talk to you for a while? We want to keep you informed on your Aunt Rachel's condition…" my mom started.

"I will be back before first class tomorrow if anyone comes looking for me here tell them to look in my 'normal spot'. But don't worry I will be back tomorrow." Dora said running through the portrait hole towards the Astronomy tower.

"Okay any idea what that was about son?" my dad asked.

I looked at the clock and it read 11:27; "She probably is going to Gallagher for a while to be with her friends there since it is only 5:27 there. I should probably go to bed now. Can we talk tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure we can" my mom said.

[Cam/Dora POV]

(While running away)

I didn't know where I would go until I got to the common room when Aunt Lily told Harry that she wanted him informed of my mom's condition. That was when I knew that I would go to Gallagher and get help from my professors that understood and my friends that understand. I reached the floo network in my mom's office, said 'Gallagher Academy,' and threw the powder.

Seconds later I was in my mom's office at Gallagher. Suddenly the chair at the desk turned around to reveal a startled Professor Smith. "H-h-how did you g-g-get in here?" he asked.

"I need to see Bex, Liz, and Macey. I got here the same way I always do. Don't worry I'll be gone well before curfew. I can't sleep and they know I get when I can't sleep. By the way your stutter was almost as annoying as Professor Quirelle's but his still beats yours without a doubt." I said.

"Is your mom coming for the dinner announcements today?" he asked.

"No she won't be. She is in a coma in England right now. I will deliver the announcements though since I know what she was going to say. I also was told more about what happened than even my dad, Uncle Joe, and grandfather and need to warn these girls to watch their backs even more than they already do." I replied to the back of his head.

"Suddenly he turned around again revealing the face of Lucius Malfoy. He pulled his wand and went to curse me but he was not fast enough to beat my disarming spell. I took his wand as it flew out of his hand. I had just snapped it in half when the door to the office opened revealing a very confused and outraged Professor Buckingham. "Cameron Morgan, what are you doing here right now?" she asked.

"Sorry professor I came to give the announcements for my mom since she is in a coma. This imposter has been neutralized and de-powered so he is safe to be held in the jail in town. You should know by now that I go by Splendora McGonagall. I also am here to warn the girls about a danger they may face since they are in a way associated with my family." I replied quickly.

"Alright just go to dinner wait until after I nod indicating that most everyone has finished before you get up to speak." Buckingham said.

"Fair enough let's go." I said trying to get her to move quicker.

~Time Skip~

I saw the cue and made my way up to the podium while securing the 'mask' I would use when I spoke. Once I reached the podium I began to speak not even thinking about what I was going to say, "Sisters, faculty, a terrible event has taken place today. I know what you are all thinking and that is most likely, 'Why is this young seventh grader addressing us instead of our headmistress?' am I right?" I asked earning me many nods of confusion. "Well the answer because my mother, our headmistress, is back in England in a coma. At this time all male faculty members need to leave the room. Only the SISTERS of Gillian can be present when this information is distributed. I also need you men to look out, for my dad or any other family member that may come to look for me so I can get out of here since they all think I am back in my bed at the school in England asleep." I said sending all of the male faculty members.

Before I could continue Madame Dabney asked me, "Why did you make the men leave? What happened where your mom went into a coma? Do they think she will be okay?"

"I was getting to the happenings. I asked the men to leave because not even my dad knows what I am about to say and I was told they could not find out. Anyway, my parents went on a mission and were captured. While in captivity the man that took them separated them, took my mom, and he raped and tortured her. Now she is in a coma. I am here to tell you all to watch your backs even more. I know you have figured out my family secret and there are potions someone can take to look like someone you trust. For example, when I arrived the Professor Smith that was in COW today, for some classes at least, was an imposter and had taken that potion. He was also the man that did everything to my mom, however, he has been caught, stripped of his wand and is being held in CIA custody. He will soon be transferred to the highest security prison in the world which no one can escape." I explained.

"Then why do we have to watch our backs?" someone asked.

"Because he has friends and a family that won't hesitate to hurt anyone connected in any way to my family at all." I answered. "Now I have to get back to my other school and get at least a little sleep before classes and be back before anyone in my family knows I am gone." I said as I started to leave.

"It's a little late for that Dora." came a voice from the doors right in front of the podium.

"Draco…why are you here? I'm going back now." I said immediately when I saw him.

"Well I knew you were upset so I was trying to find you so I could check on you. I looked over at Hogwarts but nothing so I asked Zach and Eva where you would go, and they said either a place in Texas, a place in Washington, D.C., or here. I looked at all of those places and nothing until…I heard you say, 'knows I'm gone' and recognized the words as your voice." he replied following me to the floo network connected to my mom's office.


	11. Second Summer in Short

AN:I know this has taken forever and it will most likely suck so be prepared. The next chapter will be a while since life is busy so please don't hate. So please read and review.

**Chapter 11**

I arrived back at Hogwarts at exactly midnight to the tower only to find my dad, Moody, and my grandparents preparing to look for me at Gallagher.

"Splendora Cameron Ann Morgan McGonagall where have you been? Eva came to my chambers about five minutes ago reporting you were no longer in your bed! We thought Malfoy had kidnapped you!" my Grams exclaimed.

"Sorry I could not sleep so I went to Gallagher to talk to the girls and have them help me mentally work stuff through. Lucius was there polyjuiced as Mr. Smith but I knew he had flooed, stuttered when nervous, and he began to transform back since he had the signature Malfoy platinum blonde hair. Immediately, I took out my wand and disarmed him once he turned back facing me with his wand raised. I then snapped his wand after catching it as I disarmed him. Oh and I kind of bound and gagged him then left him with Professor Buckingham." I said highlighting my trip to Gallagher.

"Is he still in Buckingham's custody?" my dad asked.

"No, he is now in Azkaban. I floo-called one of mom's auror friends and had him taken care of. I'm actually tired now so I am going to bed." I replied going toward the Gryffindor common room.

"Which friend was it?" Grams asked.

"I forgot her name but the one that can change into whatever but usually looks normal except she had pink hair." I replied with a yawn.

"Never thought Tonks would become an auror with the way she was during school. I mean she had few friends, was a major klutz, and everyone hating a majority of her family." I heard Uncle James say as I walked out of the room.

~Time Skip~

The year finished as you know it to have gone. However, my mom has yet to return to teaching as she was just released from her medical leave today. As for Aunt Abby she had her twins, (she found out it was twins when Ginny was taken) Kyle and Alison, a month ago.

"Dora, can you come here for a while and help with the twins while Joe helps James and Lily move new stuff into their house and fix it up? Harry is at the Weasley's, Zach is at Neville's, and Eva is at Hermione's for the day." came my Aunt's voice from the fireplace in the living room.

"Sure one minute." I said before yelling up the stairs, "Mom, dad I am go to Aunt Abby and Uncle Joe's for a while."

"Okay Dora just let us know when you get home." my dad called after me.

"Will do." I said throwing the floo powder to go to my Aunt's house.

(Scene Change)

"Dora good you are here. I know the training from your parents may end up having you want to ask questions as to why your Uncles are currently getting ready to do what they are planning." Aunt Abby said as I appeared in her fireplace.

"Are these plans for getting that friend of Uncle James' out of Azkaban? Why don't they just tell the guards and Ministry people that he didn't do it and that it was the other crazy friend that did it?" I asked avoiding the papers on the ground that looked like blueprints before saying, "I mean everyone knows they are back and alive. It would make sense."

"It does make sense! That is why the are not doing it, that way. We need to get your mother and sister over here for some good time family bonding and send your dad with the others. Maybe he can talk some sense into them." my Aunt Lily said coming out of the fireplace. "I didn't approve the plan so James shoved me and threw the powder and sent me here."

"Can you go get Aly and Rach, Lils? Dora and I have to put Kyle and Alison down. Tell Matt they need another helper move stuff. But tell Rach and Aly to come hang out with us for some girl time bonding." Aunt Abby said so Aunt Lily could go before stepping out of the fireplace.

(Scene Change)

[Rachel POV]

Matt, Aly and I were just sitting on the couch when the familiar green flames of the floo network appeared, then faded revealing my sister. Confused I told her to come sit down.

"No can do Rach, Abby and Dora sent me here to take you to Abby's for some girly bonding. Joe, James, and Remus sent me to get Matt to help with the move since one of the so called men hurt himself and couldn't make it." Lily said before she disappeared again.

"Well looks like we all have plans now. Aly go with mommy to go see sissy, Auntie Lily, Auntie Abby, and the babies." Matt told Aly, she is the text book definition of a daddy's girl.

"Come hold my hand so I can floo us over." I told her.

"Otay mommy. Byebyes daddy hab fun!" she said as we left for my sister's.

(Scene Change)

[Lily POV]

Rachel and Aly just got to Abby's so now it is time for some fun Evans Sister style, (with Dora and Aly added in) aka kiddie movies, junk food, karaoke and board games.

~Time Skip~

Aly fell asleep while we were watching the movie and eating cheez-its, cookies, doritos, and Reeses cups. Leaving the rest of us to have our fun with the other activities we had planned. We were eating the last of the snacks when the men walked in with Sirius standing next to James grinning like maniacs.

"Lilyflower, look who I found roaming the street! It looks like Paddy didn't need our help getting out after all. But now we need to figure out a way to keep him out. As long as no one in power at the Ministry knows we should be good." James said almost sqweeling girlishly.

"Padfoot! Great to see you but I think you should go with James and take a shower at the house before Abby throws you out of hers." I said seriously but also as a joke.

"She wouldn't do that she loves me. Right, Abby? How would you like to start over and be with me?" Sirius asked.

[Joe POV]

"Sirius, I'm married now. Have been for six years and have two kids with him and two step-children. I'm surprised that he hasn't killed you yet for even just saying that." Abby replied allowing me to let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding in and the tension to fall, hardly noticed by anyone.

"Joe…Joe…JOE! What is up with you right now?" Lily asked.

"Nothing is going on I just walked in on a conversation at the wrong time." I replied in a slightly irritated voice.

"I know what he means for once!" James yelled.

"Calm down people it was a JOKE! You know that I am the type to harmlessly flirt. Must be you have forgotten that when all had let them keep me in Azkaban knowing that I didn't do anything and that it was PETER!" Sirius said trying to make us understand.

"Sorry Sirius but Matt and I left the country with our little girl two months after she was born and lost contact with everyone, except Abby and Joe. We just came back two years ago." Rachel replied trying to calm him down.

"Well just so you all know I am getting married next month then starting in September I am going to be teaching at Hogwarts." Remus said letting his presence be known for the first time.

[Abby POV]

"Who is the lucky woman? Is it the friend of mine that I set you up with?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Yes it is Dora, she is amazing." Remus replied.

"My name is Dora too and I have no idea who you are!" my niece said nervously.

"What is your Dora short for? My Dora's is short for Nymphadora but she hater her name. I am the only one not in her family that can call her Dora. Everyone else calls her Tonks though." Remus said back laughing at the twelve year old logic.

"My Dora is short for Splendora, I am nearly thirteen and go to Hogwarts." My niece said excitedly.

"Then you will be one of my students in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Be warned this year is going to be rough." Remus joked knowing things are generally simple until a student reaches their fifth year.


	12. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AND PROMOTION

**I know I have a lot of Authors Note's lately but I am in a funk for writers block. This is for a specific cause not just to get reviews to help me get out of my little funk. You may be thinking I have seen this in many stories already. (I know and that is because I am adding this to ALL of my stories so that anyone that reads one story but not any others can learn about what is going on)**

****I know this is very long for an Author's Note but to me it is IMPORTANT! So please take time to at least look at this. Please leave a comment on any story you see this on if you want to know more after reading this and I will make sure I respond as soon as I get a chance.****

**PLEASE FOLLOW thereasonsimalive on tumblr if you have a page there. This page was created by a person in a club I am in at my college called Potsdam Harry Potter Alliance. Our current campaign is to raise awareness for Suicide and Depression. The purpose of the page is for everyone that has a tumblr and follows it to submit the reasons they are alive today and it can be anything (but please do NOT put because my parents decided to have sex or because I was born) **

**Also please follow me on tumblr (splendora-cam-mcgonagall) I have started a story as some of you may know since it was posted on here but got taken down unfortunately. It was in the Harry Potter section. The story was called Reasons and it consisted of the reasons specific characters stay on this earth like we are asking people to submit on thereasonimalive's tumblr page. I am still taking requests for that story since I am posting it on my personal tumblr page and the people's reasons will possibly also end up on thereasonsimalive's page. Please comment with any character you would like to see have their reasons done. It doesn't just have to be Harry Potter characters, we would like to have this reach as many people as possible so I will open this up to any fandoms that I currently am writing for.**

**For Harry Potter characters you can't chose: Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Lee Jordan, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Moaning Myrtle, Draco, Luna, Charlie Weasley, Cedric, Seamus, Bill Weasley, Tonks, Remus, Lucius, Bellatrix, Hagrid, and Peter Pettigrew since they have already been chosen and done or in Peter's case in progress****. I will also open the forum for Reasons to include Walker, Texas Ranger; Gallagher Girls; House of Anubis; Victorious; Swan Princess; Spectacular!; Suite Life (either one of Zach and Cody or On Deck); and Glee.**

**If you read all of this THANK YOU and please leave me a reason if you don't have a tumblr but still want your reason to be submitted since I know the admins I can get it put up for you. And on a final note PLEASE promote this anywhere you can so that this can reach as many people as possible.**

**Thank you**

**Splendora-C.A.M-McGonagall**


	13. AN:Please Review or PM me with Some

I am looking to start a story where the Character takes stupid yet funny questions and will answer them with an answer that is also stupid but funny. If you have a question you want to ask Max please PM me (or review) and I will try to come up with an answer. This story will appear in the Get Smart section which is under TV Shows. This is a list of questions I already have so if it is one of these it will eventually be answered. This is the list (up until the double space are questions from yinyangsangel and after the double space but before the line break are from one of my friends **I will add the new questions once I get them and they will be bold until I get another set of new questions then they will be normal**):

Why do they call it after dark when it's really after light? Do horses and monkeys get grey hair when they get old? Why isn't the number 11 pronounced onety-one? What if the Hokey Pokey REALLY is what it's all about? Who did let the dogs out? Why is there only 12 hours on a clock? How long is a piece of string? Why do they call it a pair of pants but only one bra? At a movie theater which arm rest is yours? Can animals commit suicide? Why does the Easter bunny carry eggs? Rabbits don't lay eggs! Did London Bridge ever fall down? Is it possible to be allergic to water? Why do superheros wear their underwear on the outside of their clothes? Why are women and men's shoe sizes different? What was the best thing BEFORE sliced bread? How do you make seven even? How many seconds are there in a day? Why do they call it a "Television Set" when there's only one? How fast do you need to cook for it to be considered "Fast Food"? Where does the "o" come from when we abbreviate "number"? Why do they imply the 'birds and the bee's' get up to something together? What can a deaf person use instead of an Alarm Clock? What does GOOGLE stand for? Would you like Fry's with that? Why are Softballs hard? Why aren't Blueberry's blue? Do Butterfly's make Butter? Does the Queen Bee have a King? Can you carry a Kangaroo on your back? Is a gold knife and fork still considered Silverware? Why isn't Chocolate considered a vegetable if it comes from Cocoa Beans?

Who turns off the light in the fridge when you close the door? Why do we care if the chicken crosses the road? Why is it called an ear of corn? What is the she-wolf doing in the closet? How did the frog get in your throat?


	14. VOTE

I am trying to decide which of my many on going stories I should concentrate on. Help me by please Voting on my poll. This will be on all of the stories that are on the list to be voted on. So please vote.


	15. AN

Due to a story that is fresher in my mind this story is currently on hold. Please feel free to review or PM me with ideas that you have pertaining to this story and please check out my stories under other categories. Especially my newest story that the title is pending on (and as of my knowledge at the time of this post is the only one in the field) it is a Motive and NCIS crossover (both are in the TV shows category) Happy reading! Splendora-C.A.M-McGonagall 


End file.
